Negación
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Jily. Lily podrá negar que tiene sentimientos a James. Pero al final, eso no sirve de nada para dejar de quererlo. Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"


¡Hola! He venido aquí para ofrecer un desvarío de medianoche. O algo así. Me encanta esta pareja, para mi es una de las mejores de toda la saga. Me gusta la idea de que, si quitas los prejuicios encuentras al amor de tu vida. Y seamos sinceros, no hay pareja más "tal para cual" que este par. Y los merodeadores son geniales, ¿Quién no los quisiera de amigos? No me puedo resistir a ellos.

Originalmente iba a ser una historia bastante más larga, y como siempre me veo en la necesidad de cortarla por el límite superior de palabras, pero esta bien, al final el resultado fue igual a la idea original. Espero les agrade.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí presentados le pertenecen la única de mente de J.K. Si me pertenecieran existiría un hechizo para escribir más rápido. O una poción para evitar los malos entendidos jeje.

Como siempre, cualquier comentario o sugerencia se puede dejar en las maravillosas cajitas de abajo. ¿Cuál es su pareja favorita? O cualquier cosa, me gusta responder.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 ** _Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Desempolvé el reto "Love is in the book"._**

* * *

" _ **Negación"**_

— Lily, a veces pienso que solo vives en negación—Ese fue el comentario que su amiga Mary le había dicho a Lily esa mañana de martes, después de que tuvieran clase de pociones.

—¿Cómo que estoy viviendo en negación?—Lily no alcanzaba a entender la intención de la frase de su amiga.

—Es que no me creo que sigas diciendo que no sientes nada por Potter cuando el y sus amigos son guapísimos— Comentó mientras los veían salir de la mazmorra. Cada vez que veía a Sirius, Mary sacaba un gran caldero para depositar la baba que tiraba por él. Nadie negaba que Black era guapo.

Ante el comentario de su amiga, Lily bufó. Era el principio de su último año en Hogwarts y no debía confiar a la suerte sus notas, sin embargo ahí estaba Mary McDonall hablando como si ese grupo de chicos fueran los Beatles o algo así. Sencillamente desesperante.

—Mary, ya te explique una y mil veces, para mi la prioridad son mis estudios—Evans quería ser una buena bruja, para demostrarle a sus padres y a su hermana que no habían cometido ningún error mandándola a aquel "internado especial". Si probaba que no era un fenómeno tal vez su hermana algún día le volviera a dirigir la palabra. Además, todavía le pesaba en el corazón la separación con Severus y el hecho de que se tal "Lord Voldemort" estuviera acechando con sus ideas psicópatas acerca de los nacidos muggles. Eran demasiadas cosas como para pensar en chicos.

—¡Ja! Esa ni tu te la crees Lily, admite que no te fijas en ellos solo por que a Potter pareces ya no importarle— El comentario venenoso que había soltado Mary hirió profundamente el corazón de Lily. Era muy cierto que, después de años de que Potter intentara que fueran amigos (o más que amigos) había cambiado paulatinamente su comportamiento. Ya no le insistía en citas y eso lo hacía sentirse sola y abandonada. James era lo suficientemente encantador, amable y buen chico como para ganar el corazón de cualquiera. Y ella, rechazándolo como deporte.

No quiso replicar nada, por que quizás su amiga tuviera razón. Estaba negando todo lo que sentía por James. Estaba negando que las cosas con Severus nunca serían las mismas. Se estaba negando la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y con ese pensamiento se marchó a la Sala Común a pensar en soledad frente al fuego de la chimenea.

Ya era pasada de medianoche, cuando James bajó a la Sala Común y vio la figura de la pelirroja. Se acercó a ella un poco y al ver a Evans en un estado tan triste, sintió la necesidad de consolarla. A riesgo de parecer el tonto solo se le ocurrió o romper el silencio con:

—¿Quieres salir conmigo a Hogsmeade el próximo día libre Lily Evans? Canuto me va a matar si se entera... pero no importa— El tono era más fastidio que emoción y parecía más una proposición para desgnomizar el Bosque Prohibido que una cita. Después de un silencio largo, James estaba a punto de subir a su dormitorio, pero escucho algo que le hizo abrir sus ojos como platos:

—Si James, estaría encantada de acompañarte—Lily se había sonrojado de vergüenza. Había pasado muchos años de su vida negando la atracción que sentía por James y ahora solo deseaba estar con él. James había probado que no era el engreído fanfarrón que Severus siempre le había dicho, que al contrario, su amiga Mary tenía razón: era alguien bueno.

—¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Evans?— La furia contenida en los ojos castaños de Potter daba mucho miedo. ¿De qué rayos hablaba?. Sin previo aviso le se acercó y le apunto con la varita.

—James, soy yo Lily, no sé..—Comenzando la explicación sintió la varita de Potter clavarsele en el pecho.

—Dime, ¿Qué ganas con este juego? ¿Quién eres? ¿Sirius? Canuto, para ser una broma fuiste muy lejos esta vez...—James no estaba nada feliz.

—James, yo no soy Sirius ¡En serio! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!—A Lily le estaba empezando a dar miedo la actitud de Potter.

—¡Claro! Eso dirías si fueras Canuto, por eso no te voy a creer— James no había cedido ante la respuesta.

—James, ¿Cómo...?—A Lily le comenzaban a brotar las lagrimas. Estaba claro es que Potter ya no la quería y por eso pensaba que no podría ser ella correspondiendole. Se le quedo mirando a los ojos mientras ambos escucharon pasos a través de la escalera de los chicos.

James quitó la varita del pecho de la chica para ponerse en guardia contra el intruso, con lo que esta suspiro aliviada. Se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio a Sirius bajar por la misma.

—¡Wow!¿Con que Cornamenta y la prefecta Evans en la Sala Común? De haber sabido no hubiera bajado...—James estaba estupefacto. No era una broma. Y al mirar que que Sirius traía el Mapa del Merodeador, decidió desencantarse de una vez y se acerco a su amigo. Cuando comprobó las dos manchitas que correspondían a "James Potter" y "Lily Evans" se le fue el color de la cara. Acaba de desperdiciar la oportunidad de su vida.

—Black, vete a dormir si no quieres que uno de tus mejores atractivos desaparezca— Lily intimidaba lo suficiente para que Sirius, que ni a sus padres obedecía, le hiciera caso. Se sentía triste, no había llegado a tiempo. James ya no la quería y ella se había dado cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de él.

En cuanto se fue, Lily y James quedaron en un incomodo silencio.

—Entonces... ¿Esto quiere decir que vas a salir conmigo Lily? —James la miraba con esperanza. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción.

—¿Cuando he negado yo una petición tan clara? —Y, para sorpresa de James, lo jaló hacía ella y lo besó. Oh, nunca iba a negar que amaba a ese hombre.

" _ **Fin"**_


End file.
